In all secrecy
by Diana Wong
Summary: Lucky oneshot.


This fanfic is dedicated to Mel aka Fireybookman.

* * *

><p>"Did someone see you? Were you followed?"<br>"No. How about you?"  
>"No one saw me either." A small smile graced the dark haired man's features and he gently pulled the other into a hug.<br>"Good god I've missed you, Lavi." He said, breathing in the redhead's familiar scent. Lavi smiled lightly and gently hugged him back.

"I've missed you too, Tyki." They stayed like that in silence for a while and then Tyki pulled back, grinning widely at the exorcist.

"Let's go grab a bite. I'm hungry and I'm going to guess that so are you." He said and grabbed Lavi's hand. The redhead laughed.  
>"Yeah. I'm a little bit hungry. Did you have something in…? You're not thinking about raw koi, are you?" The somewhat guilty look on the noah's face told him that was exactly what he'd been thinking about.<p>

"I can't believe you…"  
>"Sorry…"<br>"Whatever."

* * *

><p>In the end they ended up in a small café and had a light meal before heading elsewhere. They both knew where they'd end up anyway. The same inn as usual. Though Lavi couldn't help but think that maybe they'd change it up a bit? If they kept going to the same place all the time they were bound to be found out. He gently tugged on Tyki's sleeve to get his attention.<p>

"Let's go to that other inn instead…" Tyki gave him a questioning look.

"Why?" He asked. Lavi frowned lightly.

"Well… I just thought it might be a good idea. If we keep going to the same place we'll be found out eventually." He mumbled. Tyki thought about it. It sounded like a good reason to go to the other place instead. He gave a small nod and kissed the top of Lavi's head.

"Anything for you." He mumbled, making Lavi blush.

"Then stop eating koi. They're supposed to be looked at."

"Anything but that."

* * *

><p>Eventually they were sat in the room. Lavi were sat on the bed. Tyki was lying down with his head in the redhead's lap. Lavi was gently pulling his fingers through the noah's dark hair, admiring the dark locks.<p>

"It's so soft..." He mumbled. Tyki laughed quietly, but didn't say anything. They sat like that for a while and then Lavi spoke again.

"You haven't touched me yet."

"I'm trying not to." Tyki replied, eyes closed. He was enjoying the other's fingers in his hair.

"But what if I want you to?"

"It's still early."

"So what if it's early?"

"Learn some restraint, Lavi." He earned a pull on his hair for that. He whined and opened his eyes to look at the redhead. Lavi was pouting at him.

"You're not one to talk, fish killer." That had Tyki laughing. He laughed so much that his sides were hurting. Lavi hit him and told him it wasn't funny.

* * *

><p>Tyki left the room. Lavi was reading at the moment. The noah had found him a book that he hadn't read yet and he had been thrilled about it. Tyki headed out of the inn. It wouldn't take him long anyway. He hummed lightly while he was walking. It was sunny outside... Maybe he should have brought Lavi with him? No, he didn't want to disturb him now that he was so deep into the world of books. He'd just go get what he went out to get in the first place.<p>

* * *

><p>Tyki entered the inn, carrying the treats in a small box and headed towards the room. While he was walking he slightly wondered how far Lavi had gotten in reading his book. He was a fast reader after all. He was deep in his thought when a familiar voice reached him and it definitely wasn't Lavi's. He peeked around the corner, face going pale as he noticed Lavi's friends. Cheater boy, the grumpy swordsman and the little lady. Shit! What were they doing there? He could easily get back to Lavi without being seen, but should he tell the redhead about this…? How would he take the news? He slipped through the wall and proceeded towards the room where Lavi was waiting.<p>

* * *

><p>Seeing Lavi reading instantly had Tyki calming down. Right. Everything would be fine if he just… stayed calm. So he did. There was no need to rush. They could sit down, relax and then he could break the news to him. They should have taken the other inn as usual… Tyki climbed onto the bed and carefully pulled Lavi's attention away from the book.<p>

"Come on. Put that thing away for a while. I bought us a treat." He said and opened the small books. Inside was a small cake, big enough for two. Lavi laughed.

"I'm taking it you want us to share this?" He asked when Tyki presented him a spoon. The noah nodded. That's exactly what he wanted. He cut of a piece and scooped it up with the spoon, holding out for Lavi.  
>"Open your mouth."<p>

* * *

><p>Lavi blushed lightly. He hadn't expected Tyki to feed him, but he should have seen it coming. It would be just like Tyki to come up with something like that. He opened his mouth and allowed Tyki to put the spoon inside it. The cake was good. He had to admit that. It was a great choice on Tyki's side.<br>"My turn." He said and took the spoon from his lover's hand. He scooped up a piece of cake and held it out for him. And so this continued. They kept taking turns feeding each other and every now and then they whispered words to each other. Silly words, romantic words… and so on. The redhead was most likely enjoying the attention.

* * *

><p>Tyki grinned widely and dipped his finger into the remaining cream, wiping it off on Lavi's lower lip. The redhead seemed confused by his actions. Tyki just chuckled and leaned in, licking at the cream he'd put there seconds ago. He pulled Lavi closer, kissing him hungrily. There was still a bit of daylight outside, but he really couldn't keep his hands away any longer and it seemed that Lavi had nothing against it. Tyki smiled into the kiss when he felt Lavi kiss back. He could also feel a couple of fingers in his hair and couldn't help but purr at the sensation. It had Lavi laughing at him. Tyki quickly silenced him with another kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>By now clothes were quickly coming off. Lavi wasn't really sure in who was faster in undressing the other. It had been a while since they had done this. Tyki pressed Lavi down against the mattress. The discarded box with cake fell to the floor. None of them cared. Tyki let out a possessive growl and leaned down to lick and nip at Lavi's neck. The redhead let out a small gasp and tilted his head to give the other better access to his neck.<p>

* * *

><p>Kanda threw the cards at the table and growled angrily.<p>

"This is a fucking stupid game." He muttered. Allen just smiled evilly and Lenalee watched, laughing nervously. They weren't going to start fighting at the inn, right? Last time had ended badly… for the place they were staying at. A loud thud had everyone glance towards the wall.

"The fuck was that?" Kanda asked. Allen, who had spent way too much time travelling with Cross, simply began shuffling the cards.

"Oh, it seems our neighbours are having sex. Just leave them to it." He said with a small shrug and dealt the cards. Kanda gave him a disgusted look.

"That's fucking gross, moyashi."

"It's Allen."

* * *

><p>Lavi bit his lower lip. His last moan had been rather loud. He was pretty sure that the people in the room next door had been able to hear him, but Tyki's fingers stretching him was feeling good and he couldn't keep quiet even if he wanted to and he was pretty sure Tyki enjoyed hearing him. At least that's what that grin told him. Bastard. Tyki pulled out his fingers and Lavi whimpered as a reaction.<p>

"Hurry up. You're so slow today." He whined. Tyki just laughed and positioned himself.

"Sorry for being slow, but the last time you told me to hurry up you couldn't walk for days and we nearly got found out." He said and before Lavi could answer he pushed the tip of his cock into him. Lavi had just opened his mouth, but instead of words all that came out was a gasp. He gave Tyki a halfhearted glare. Bastard.

* * *

><p>Kanda was growing grumpier by the minute and both Allen and Lenalee could see it. They threw each other a glance, silently asking what to do about the growing noise from the other side of the wall. Allen blinked… If he didn't know better he'd say that sounded exactly like Lavi… But that was impossible. Lavi was out doing something else. There was no way that he was at this in and getting fucked by someone just on the other side of this wall. What a ridiculous thought. Eventually Kanda had enough though. He flipped the table and headed for the door. Both Lenalee and Allen hurried over and restrained him, yelling at him to calm down.<p>

* * *

><p>Lavi's nails dug into his back, but Tyki didn't really mind. At the moment he was focused on the rather erotic face Lavi was making, but that was to be considered expected since Tyki was currently pounding into him and at a great speed at that. He'd been going at it for a few minutes now and he loved every second of it. The feeling of having his cock buried deep inside of the redhead, Lavi's erotic moaning and the absolutely gorgeous expression on his face. It was enough to make anyone go mad.<p>

"Ah! T-Tyki! I…" Lavi began, but had to stop talking due to an involuntary moan. Tyki chuckled lightly. Yeah, he knew what the redhead wanted to say. He was getting close as well. Lavi wrapped his arms around Tyki's neck and bit down on his neck as he came. Tyki wasn't prepared for the bite and it ended up sending him too over the edge. He collapsed ontop of Lavi, trying to learn how to breath properly again.

* * *

><p>They had bathed and while Lavi had finished reading his book, Tyki had cleaned up the mess the box had created on the floor. They were currently lying in bed. Lavi had demanded that Tyki turned his back to him and Tyki had obeyed. Lavi gently pulled his fingers through the noah's dark hair and slowly began braiding it.<p>

"Do you really have to leave so early tomorrow morning?" Lavi asked quietly. Tyki sighed lightly.

"Unfortunately… yeah. I do. The earl is expecting me to be there."

"Screw the earl." Lavi muttered and rested his forehead against Tyki's back.

"No can do. I'm sorry Lavi. We should do something else next time. Oh… I almost forgot to tell you. It's about your friends. They're here." He fell silent, waiting for an answer. He got none.

"Lavi?" Tyki turned around and laughed when he noticed that Lavi had fallen asleep.

"That was way too fast." He chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I love you." And then he pulled Lavi into his arms and tried to sleep

* * *

><p>When Lavi woke up he was all alone in the room. Tyki's clothes were gone as well. He sighed. He'd known Tyki would leave early, but still… He slowly got out of bed and got dressed. His butt was slightly hurting, but it was barely noticeable. He left the room and turned around. His face went pale. Staring at him was none other than his friends. Shit. How to explain this?<p>

"H-hi guys… Get you found out about my one night stand… ahaha…" Better than telling them about Tyki.

End.


End file.
